


Slow Motion

by Nell (twistedgeekgirl)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 100 Quills, Grinding, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedgeekgirl/pseuds/Nell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pat dances with Jonny at the club, then at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Motion

It starts in the club. Bodies close. Ass grinding back, shoulders swaying. A roll of the hips, hands on waist, pulling bodies closer. 

People often make fun of Pat's dancing. When he's dancing alone he's hands and arms all over the place. What they don't see is how he dances with Jonny's hands guiding his hips. 

Jonny slows him down. Hips grinding back, slow and swaying. Sensual. Neck arched, head resting back on Jonny's shoulder. Jonny mouthing at his neck. 

"Ready?" 

"MMhmmm." 

It ends in the bed, Pat riding Jonny. Grinding in so slow. Slow slide in, slow slide out. 

Grinding, riding, fucking in deep and rising up, so smooth. Hips rolling, teasing taunting. 

"Pat, fuck. Come on." Jonny begs, hands up above his head. 

"Nope. Not tonight. I'm gonna ride you slow all night long Jonny." Pat purrs, breaking away from Jonny's neck for a moment. 

"fuck me..." Jonny groans. 

"That's the plan..." Pat smirks grinding back down on Jonny's dick.

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Quills 100.1.002 Motion


End file.
